The Boys Get Over Haruhi
by Swirlsofember
Summary: Five years after the host club Haruhi comes home with some news, but she's a little nervous. What would their lives look like without Haruhi as their toy.


I do not own characters from Ouran Host Club

The Boys Get Over Haruhi

Haruhi was in a taxi on her way back to her childhood city. She had some exciting news, she was getting engaged, but she was a little more anxious to tell her old friends than her father. She was used to texting the guys from the host club and they meet once a year. She never felt like she had a family until she met them. Her fiancée knows all about them, but she was a little hesitant introducing her fiancee to them and then the longer she waited… she realize she may have waited too long.

She just didn't want them to fuss over her.

Her significant other was suppose to come with her but they couldn't get off work for another three days and she already schedule the week off. She thought she would dip her toe in the water and tell her dad first. That way she could drop her stuff off and not have to lug it around.

The taxi pulled up to her dad's apartment and she got out to look at it. Her dress was rippling in the wind. Home sweet home. She paid the cab fee and carried her luggage up to the door. First she knocked. It wasn't really her home anymore. It was only polite. But after waiting for a few minutes in the cold she got out her house key and let herself in. Her dad must be sleeping. She tip toed inside and turned on a dim light.

Something felt wrong. The place was clean and remodeled. He put up new art on the wall and painted the dining room blue. She went to grab a glass of water when there were bowls in the cabinet. She checked the next one and there was spices. She checked the third one and there were art supplies. 'Where the hell are all the glasses?' She abandoned the drink and went to peek in their shared bedroom only to find it empty. "Hello?" Confused, she dropped her things off and turned on all the lights in the apartment.

Every room was redecorated. Her phone chirped. Facebook announced that Honey was enjoying himself at the café down the street. Hmm she could stay here and wait for surprise her dad or she could go out, get a hot cocoa and meet up with Honey. She shrugged on her jacket and headed out the door.

~! !~

The café was a little hole in the wall. Years ago, she's stopped in here before school for breakfast when she had extra change. It wasn't very expensive. She was wondering what Honey was doing in a place like that. She walked up to the counter, noticing there weren't many customers here at all, and certainly no Honey, and ordered her drink. The girl at the counter seemed to be in a very good mood. "Did you know about our baking classes? It's every Tuesday from 4:00 - 5:30pm."

Haruhi checked the time. It was 5:10 pm. "No, I didn't know about that. Would it be ok if I checked it out?" Haruhi said holding on the her hot cocoa.

"Sure, follow me." Said the lady.

She escorted Haruhi to the back room to find a group of four giggling girls and a guy in pink aprons spreading fluffy frosting over individual cakes, the size of a basketball.

Haruhi was watching respectfully by the door. It looked like they were having a lot of fun and she didn't want to intrude. Honey looked like a pro. His golden locks were in a ponytail. He was still shorter than her by a couple inches but he looked dangerous with the way his muscles bulged.

She took a sip of her cocoa and had to cough at the same time. The drink was hot! She had a short coughing fit. 'So much for being a silent observer'. Honey looked over his shoulder and did a double take. She was too busy coughing to notice he moved next to her and started patting her back lightly. "Don't choke Haruhi, breathe." He said with a warm laugh.

When she finally stopped coughing she put her drink on a near by table 'Evil cocoa' and went to give him a hug. "Thanks, I tried to stop but once you start coughing its inevitable. How are you?"

He gave her a light awkward hug because he didn't want to get her nice clothes dirty from his apron. "I'm good, everyone's good. I'm baking a cake. How are you?"

Haruhi laughed. "I see that." 'It's funny how he looks intimidating but uses his sweet voice when he talks to me. Totally harmless.' "I'm in town to talk to my dad, but he wasn't there. I wanted to tell him in person that I'm getting engaged." I held out my hand it was a simple diamond ring.

"Wow Haruhi, that's really great! Congrats! Wouldn't he already know though if your fiancé asked him…"

Haruhi shook her head. "It was kind of the last second thing. I was the one to propose so…"

Honey looked confused and a bit worried but shook his head out of thought. "Oh wow! So you'll be in town for a while? Is your fiancé here with you?" Honey said looking around in the hallway and finding no one.

"They'll be here in a few days, maybe if you have the time I'll introduce you later. I just saw your facebook post actually so that's why I wanted to stop by." Haruhi said in a matter of fact voice.

Honey looked up at her in surprise. "I'm the first one you've told? Don't go anywhere, let me finish the cake and we'll take it to Takashi's and tell him!"

Haruhi found herself nodding and watched him hurriedly slather on the rest of the frosting and stick his cake in a box. He said a few goodbyes and they were now driving in Honey's Volt car and heading to a house surrounded by trees. Instead of going through the front door, Honey led her towards the back of the house. The place was like a petting zoo. There was a tall man feeding some strange horses with stripes. "Hey Takashi! Guess what?!" Honey said as we got closer. Haruhi wrapped her jacket around herself. That wind was cold. Or maybe she was nervous.

Takashi replied without looking over his shoulder. "You learned to make a crepe today?"

"Nope, it was a lemon 3D cake with strawberry filling, but look who came to visit!"

Mori bended down to pick up the bucket and without looking he guessed "You're girlfriend?"

This made Honey burst out laughing. "No, it's Haruhi and she's getting engaged!"

In one fellow swoop Mori picked her up and gave her a hug. "Hi Mori." Haruhi said. 'wow he's quick.'

Honey laughed out. "Don't hug her too long or _your_ girlfriend will get jealous. Then she'll tell her sister, which is my girlfriend, and then she'll get mad at me for bringing her here."

"You worry too much Mitsukuni." Mori said as he let her go. "Congratulations Haruhi."

"Thank you Mori, it's nice to see you guys again."

Honey held out the box "Let's go celebrate with some cake now!"

! # !

Haruhi was snuggled up in their guest bedroom. The three of them ended up talking all night and she didn't realize it was 3 am until she got a text from her significant other saying they were going to bed. It was too late to go back to her dads place and they insisted she should stay the night. She was wearing one of honey's t-shirts and shorts. Just because she was taller, she was still more slender and less muscular than him so the clothes were actually a bit baggy on her, but she didn't mind. It was comfortable.

In the morning, she changed back into her dress and went to the kitchen. There was a sticky note on the fridge that said ' Haruhi, help yourself to anything, we had to go to work early today. Call you later. H & M.' Haruhi instantly felt bad because she didn't know they had to get up so early. It was only 8am, which means they probably had little to no sleep.

She looked at the coffee pot that was full to the top with warm coffee. She didn't have to search for a mug here because it was laid on the counter for her with a danish on the plate next to the coffee. She's never ate this many sweets before but she relished the taste as she sat down. She wondered if she was going to meet their girlfriends this week and what they were like. Honey said they were sisters. That would be weird if they were twins.

She hummed at the taste of the coffee, real coffee. She bought the hazelnut kind now that she works full time. It's the little things in life that makes it great.

The word twins spun in her mind. She wondered what her twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, were doing today. After washing all the dishes, she grabbed her coat and headed out. Wait, she doesn't have a ride. She called her dad first. "Hello? Baby? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi dad."

"I was worried about you. I saw your stuff here last night but I didn't see you. I don't know how to do that texting stuff and you're a grown woman so I figured you'd call if you needed anything. Do you need anything are you okay?" Ranka said in one big long sentence. Taking a big breath at the end.

"I'm fine dad, I'm at Mori's house, I just wanted to say I'll see you later okay?" She regretted calling her dad and changed her mind. He doesn't have a car.

"Okay, that's good. He's at work isn't he?" Ranka said. Haruhi blinked. He knows her friends schedule?

"Uhh yeah…". She replied lamely.

"I'll call one of the boys to pick you up. I gotta go. Love you!" Click. Haruhi looked at her phone. What just happened?

~! !~

Two hours later a fancy Neon green car pulls up to the front of the house.

It was one of the twins. His hair was shorter and he was wearing cargo pants and about 4 layers of shirts in different colors, the last one was a sweater. She couldn't figure out which one it was. She recognize his face from social media, they were the top bachelors in fashion. But since she doesn't see them five days a week, more like five days a year, it's kind of hard to tell. So she waited it out and listened for clues.

He knocked on the door and she yanked it open, surprising him. He looked her over from feet to head and finally he gave an apologetic smile. "Hi Haruhi, sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide on which shoes to wear. 'I didn't even notice his shoes." Haruhi thought as she looked down. They were bright blue. 'He was late because of his shoes, and they don't even match his outfit.' She thought grimly before shrugging. 'atleast he was nice enough to come pick me up.'

"It's alright, I don't mind. How are you?" Haruhi said as they climbed into his car. She was careful in shutting the door. This car was worth more than her flat she owned in the last 5 years put together.

"I am fantastic, there's a rise in our monthly sales this week. More and more people are buying are stuff and it's all thanks to your dad."

"My dad?"

"Yeah, we made an underground clothing line for the public and we used a fake name so no one knows it's us. But a ton of people love it. We fought about having our clothing line as special and one of a kind. But Ranka convinced us that he loved our stuff but couldn't afford the big bucks. Kaoru wanted everyone to look good, you know?"

'So this is Hikaru.' She looked him up and down. "Are you responsible for redecorating my fathers place?"

"Which one? The small apartment, god no. The bigger one, we just gave out a few pointers." Haruhi's mouth gaped open.

"What? Okay, so maybe just a lot of pointers. Why are you looking like a fish Haruhi?" He said as he looked over from the steering wheel.

"He has two apartments?"

"Yeah, you should see it sometime." He said as he played with his cell phone while driving.

Haruhi cringed. He's going to get me killed. "Can you just drop me off at the old apartment so I can change my clothes?"

"But Haruhi, we're not going to the apartment. Kaoru said to bring you over ASAP."

~! !~

Haruhi was awe struck when Hikaru showed her their company. Clothes and models were everywhere. They were on the third floor when a guy with dark hair, and no shirt who gave her a big hug. She instantly shoved him away. "Excuse me but please get off."

The guy smelled really good but that was besides the point. "Awe Haruhi, you're no fun." She recognized the voice but with the hair and the make up she didn't recognize him at all. His golden eyes stared back at her. "Kaoru?" She heard herself whisper.

He showed a charming smile before bumping hips with his twin brother. "Wow Haruhi, you look more lovely than ever. Since you're here, we could really use your help. If you could guide the girls at this time for our dress rehearsal, that would be great." He shove a long sheet of paper at her. She glanced down to see 200 names and times they are suppose to enter the catwalk. She looked up at them. 'Are they serious?' "I don't know where anything is. Wait, what do you want me to do?"

The boys gave me a quick tour and left me at the curtains. I sat down as I waited for the first group to show up.

4 hours later, Haruhi had her hair up in a bun, a pen behind her ear, an apron with little clips and sewing utensils. Frankly, she was exhausted. The twins came bounding to her, it was the first time she's seen them since they dropped her off back here with the list. "Wow Haruhi, you helped out a lot, all of the girls said how helpful you were." Hika said

Kaoru added, "We wouldn't have successfully done the show without you!"

Then they both said "Time for drinks!"

"Drinks? What about dinner? Or lunch for that matter."

Hikaru pulled out a drinking flask from one of his layers of clothing and shoved it to her. Haruhi numbly unscrewed the top to smell the continents within. Smelling nothing vile she placed it on her lips and tipped it back. A warm peach flavor smoothly flooded her mouth. "Wow, that's really good."

She tried to hand it back but he shook his head. "You deserve it, that should hold you over until we get to the club."

He was right. An hour later and she found that she had a bunch of energy. Everything here was so pretty… She followed the boys into their personal dressing room. She was distracted by the pictures. Most of them were of themselves growing up together and then a handful was of the host club. She was the only girl in any of them. Surely, they had girlfriends?

Haruhi looked over to see a glint in their eyes. Hikaru thrown an arm over his brother and brushed his cheek with his brothers. Both of them were looking at her with interest. "What?"She said. They sashayed over to her and each of them pulled on her arm to guide her to their closet. Before she knew it, she was in a smokey colored sparkling dress with black flats and her long hair was fluffed and pieced together in a braid. One of them told her to close her eyes so he could apply eye shadow on her while the other one strangely massaged her left arm. It felt really good so she wasn't complaining.

~! !~

The ride to the club was a bit blurry, but she remembered them skipping a long line of people to get to the front door. Someone asked her what she preferred to drink and she shrugged. She wasn't much of a drinker. "Just get me whatever you usually get." She said. She felt hot in the club despite the short dress. The guy in front of her was Kaoru. His make up was off and he was in a dress shirt and slacks. He had a leather necklace that said Hitachiin on it. How could she ever forget? The way he stood by himself was full of confidence. He didn't need his brother to be whole, but he enjoyed his twin nonetheless. Maybe a little too much.

"You know Haruhi, we could be your wingman if you're looking for a guy tonight." Kaoru said with a grin.

She shook her head. "I'm engaged already." She slurred. "What about you guys? Do you have a special someone?"

His eyebrows shot up. "And here I thought that was merely decoration! That's great news! I'll text the bar to bring champagne!"

Hikaru came back and stood on the other side of her to press a gin and tonic into her hands. "Champagne for what?"

Haruhi's cheeks went red. Whether it was from the drinks or something else… "He liked it and put a ring on it." Kaoru said simply. Haruhi opened her mouth and closed it.

"If settling is your thing Haruhi, good for you. We like to keep things changing, don't we Kaoru." Hikaru hooked his arm around his brothers and leaned on him as two girls walked up to them.

Kaoru brushed the back of his hand against his brother's face. "We still pretend to be into each other to pick up girls."

Hikaru finished with a grin. "And it works every time."

Hikaru looked bored as he checked to see which girls came up and made a face. "It doesn't always attract the right girls."

Haruhi looked over at the two blondes with big boobs and big lips. To her they looked gorgeous, but the guys weren't impressed. They grabbed Haruhi and pushed her towards the bar. "Those girls have skank written all over them. Skanks equal trouble." Pointed out Hikaru.

"Trouble as in gold diggers." Added Kaoru

"Losers." They said in unison.

A new song came on and Hikaru instantly started dancing. "oh no, not again." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru, it's my jam! Let's go dance." He said excited.

"I think I'm going to grab those drinks." Said his younger brother instead. "Go ask Haruhi."

He just pulled her to the dance floor without asking. She didn't mind because the room was already spinning and she felt so happy. She couldn't stop smiling. She wasn't even sure why she was smiling.

Hikaru swayed with her and spun her around. He noticed all of the stares they were receiving. A couple of camera flashes were going off. He was used to dancing with his brother but Haruhi was like a marshmallow tonight. She was so light on her feet from the vodka or maybe she was secretly talented. He tried to remember what the host dances were like but it was all one big happy memory.

They swayed some more until the beat sped up and then they were jumping around and waving their arms like crazy people do at raves. He watched her dance like a nymph, a sex goddess and he had to stop himself from making a move on her when he realized she was engaged to someone else. He spun her off the dance floor instead in search for Kaoru. She clung to his arm, trying not to get disconnected in the sea of people that surrounded them.

There was his younger brother, flirting with two brunettes in a corner booth. He knew his brother preferred girls with short hair. He grinned as he saw five glasses of champagne and nodded to himself. This was going to be one fun night.

~! !~

Haruhi woke up with a head ache. She really had to pee. Gratefully she found herself in a bedroom, alone, but yet again she was wearing clothes that weren't hers. Somehow she was wearing a silk night gown that barely passed her bum. 'I don't remember changing last night. This isn't even mine.' Haruhi thought as she opened a door that was a lucky guess to a bathroom. When she was done, she looked in the mirror as she washed her hands. Her face was covered in glitter and her eyeliner smuged against the side of her face. She turned the water on and washed her face off. Her hair was still fluffed but now it resembled more of a birds nest than a model on the runway. She brushed her fingers through her hair and repined it so it looked somewhat decent.

She tip toed back to the room she woke up in and found her phone blinking. Two missed calls from her fiancée. She hurried and sent a text. It was 11 am in the morning. That means her fiancee's plane will land late tonight. She haven't even told her dad yet. She groaned.

Next to her phone was a set of clothes that were her size. She could only guess that they were meant for her. It was a cute baggy sweater with tight leggings. She was checking herself out in the mirror when the door knocked. She opened it to find someone she haven't seen since last Christmas. The shadow king himself.

"Kyoya." She said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe, I should be asking you that question Haruhi, since you're in my house."

They stared at each other as Haruhi tried to recollect any memories from last night and finding none she stuck with facts she did know. "I was celebrating with the twins."

He frowned. "You must have passed out within the first bar then. Did you eat anything yesterday?"

She looked up and tried to remember earlier that day, it didn't help her head ach. "I had some coffee and a danish at Mori's that morning if that counts. How many bars did they go to?"

Kyoya eyes flashed "They have a three bar minimum. I don't want you getting sick on the carpet, come eat some toast."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm sorry Kyoya, I didn't mean to burden you. I'll just go- " Haruhi grabbed her phone and purse and tried to push past him when he reached for her wrist.

"I didn't mean to sound rash, I'm just surprised to see you and with a ring on your finger. It's a little disturbing when I try to keep tabs on everything and things get past me. Please stay, Tamaki has been pacing in my study for the last two hours wondering when you'd wake up. I'd appreciate if you stay for lunch." Kyoya said using his host voice.

"Don't use that tone with me Kyoya." Haruhi said annoyed.

"Then hurry your ass up woman." He said.

"Yes sir." She muttered as she half sprinted down the hallway and found the dining room when Kyoya coughed and opened a door for her. She nodded her head and walked into a large dining room. A great buffet was displayed on the table and at one end sat a blonde man in a purple suit who had bright blue eyes. He was sipping something when she rushed in. Once he saw her he stood up quickly, trying not to choke on his drink. He stepped away from the table to greet her with a hug.

"Dear Haruhi, you look… beautiful than ever." His eyes were twinkling. "Is it true? Do you belong to someone else now? Is he treating you well? Are you happy?" Tamaki said holding her hands.

She looked around for Kyoya. He was standing near by, listening intently but focused on his phone. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake to tell you, but yes. We are very happy, I came here to tell my father but something always came up. Which reminds me, have you been talking to him recently? Were you the one to help him move into a bigger apartment?"

Tamaki hesitantly took a step back. "Not me directly, but I did suggest it to father who in turn needed a new vice president and it came with the job so…" He said quietly. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Haruhi took a quick breath and then rushed to hug him. "I was so worried you'd be mad at me. For moving on, for not keeping at touch, for not being able to come to every event."

He held her close. "Oh Haruhi, you have a life, we all do. I can't be mad at that. Just promise me that I'll get to meet that special person of yours." Tamaki smiled over her head to look at Kyoya who nodded in return. "If it makes you feel any better. Kyoya and I have been quite close for some time now. We were thinking of eloping. We'll be back to have a big party where everyone is invited. You and your fiancé."

Haruhi looked up in shock. "Are you serious? That's wonderful Tamaki, Kyoya, congratulations!"

Kyoya grumbled something incoherent.

"Why don't we get together tonight at my dad's place then and we can have a long needed host meeting." Haruhi said. Relieved of the pressure that was building in her chest. "Nani would love to meet you in person."

~! !~

Haruhi finally was able to meet up with her dad and her friends insisted on an engagement party. Decorations were put up and Honey made some desserts. Her friends brought gifts and music was playing in the background. She wondered why she was so nervous to tell everyone about her relationship status. Her dad wasn't even over protective like she thought he'd be. But he was in his father figure mode instead of a dress.

Honey, Mori and their girlfriends were in the living room, the twins were sitting on each other's laps at the dining room table. Kyoya was working on his computer at the other side of the table while Tamaki helped make everyone a drink. The former host club was making a bet on Haruhi's fiancé.

"I think he is going to be shorter like me." Said Honey

"He's more likely to have a sweet tooth than be short Mitsumi." Mori said.

"Ekk" Hikaru retorted. "Hopefully he'll have good taste in music."

Kaoru, who was sitting on top of his brothers lap, rested his elbow on the table to prop up his head. "Or at least he dresses nice enough and doesn't wear dirty sneakers." The twins pinched their nose's at the same time.

"Maybe he'll be an artist, and can paint a picture of her soul…" Announced Tamaki with an awkward pause.

"Nah." Said the twins in unison.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "Does anyone know anything about this fiancé named Nani?"

The chatter quieted as there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming! I got the door!." Haruhi yelled from her bedroom. She came tumbling out, trying to straighten out her shirt. She wanted to change out of the borrowed clothes and into her own. She yanked open the door and everyone inched closer to see who it was. "Nani, I'm so glad you made it okay. I guess I should have warned you but they set up a surprise engagement party. You must be tired. Please come in."

A young woman with glasses and a pantsuit walks in. The twins whistle in the background with murmurs of Gucci. Tamaki kept trying to look past the girls and into the hallway for a man, finding none he was confused.

"Everyone, this is Nani. Nani, this is everyone."

Nani bowed her head respectfully before turning to Haruhi and giving her a long hug. "I missed you. You looked like you were having too much fun without me, I was getting worried."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said confused.

Nani flipped through her phone quickly and precisely to flick open an article on the Hitachiins finding romance after all. It was a picture of her and Hikaru dancing. "Nothing happened right?" she said worried.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "She was home by 11 pm. You have nothing to worry about Nani-chan."

Nani nodded and turned to look at Kyoya. "You must be Kyoya-kun right?"

He adjusted his glasses. "That is correct."

"Thank you for bringing her home." Her fiancée said.

Kyoya squinted at her "What made you think that I did that?"

She shrugged. Her eyes glanced approvingly over the twins outfit and paused at Tamaki and then at Haruhi's dad. "If anyone is upset that I'm a girl, say it now."

Mori was the one to break the silence with a laugh.

Honey spoke up. "I don't know if you noticed, but we're all kind of together. I think we like you more because you are a girl. That way it breaks up the stereotype, which we regret we were talking about before you got here. "

"We are here because we love Haruhi, and now we have to love you too." Tamaki said

"Or face her wrath." Hikaru joked.

Ranka squealed "Oh, my baby is all grown up and getting married!"

That is just the everyday madness of post host club.


End file.
